Dicari
by Blattodea Lovers
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari kecelakaan saat Todoroki naik sepeda di kampus. Berburu malaikat ... atau pembunuh? Kaminari tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Bakugou? Menikmati semuanya dengan tawa. / BL pre-tododeku #MonthlyFFA #Collegetober


**Hak cipta Boku no Hero Academia sepenuhnya milik Horikoshi Kouhei. Karya ini dibuat demi memenuhi event bulanan grup Fanfiction Addict bertema 'College' dan asupan dahaga pribadi. Bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

* * *

**[Dicari]**

* * *

**Ketika bendera kanada jatuh cinta**

Banyak yang bilang, dunia kuliah adalah ajang mencari belahan jiwa. Menurut Todoroki sih, cinta itu cuma distraksi tak berguna di dunia. Waktu dan pikiran yang seharusnya digunakan maksimal untuk menggapai cita di masa muda malah dihabiskan dengan menggalau dan ngebucin-ria. Sebagai mahasiswa Teknik Lingkungan yang bersahaja, dia juga sedikit dendam sama cinta. Sama manusia lain bisa cinta, rela melakukan segalanya; eh sama lingkungan tidak peduli. Tidak adil, tahu. Kan kasihan pohon-pohon yang setia memberi oksigen gratis. Dasar manusia bebal!

Maka, ketika suatu hari Todoroki asyik main sepeda punya ibu kos yang ia pinjam tanpa permisi dan sukses menabrak pohon gara-gara mendengar suara merdu nan menenangkan jiwa, dia gegana sesaat. Gelisah, galau, dan merana.

Panah arjuna yang menghunjam tepat di tiga titik—kepala, kokoro, dan tengah selangkangan—menuntutnya untuk memandang penyebab kecelakaan. Memetakan sosok malaikat berambut hijau yang sedang bersenandung sambil bermain gitar itu ke dalam pikirannya. Mengeksplorasi detail pahatan Sang Pencipta yang lebih memanjakan mata daripada melihat terasering karya petani kampung di daerah gunung. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Padahal Todoroki tidak punya penyakit jantung.

Akan tetapi, seserpih sanubarinya berbisik pedih, mengingatkan Todoroki kalau dia baru saja menabrak pohon yang tak berdosa. Sambil sujud memohon maaf pada korban tabrak, Todoroki mengumpati diri. Berani-beraninya dia, tergoda oleh hijau yang lain. Todoroki mengaku berdosa. Dia tidak pantas diberi oksigen gratisan setelah tega berkhianat pada alam.

_Baibai _cinta. Todoroki tidak mau jadi hipokrit. Lingkungan tetap jadi nomor satu. Titik.

.

.

.

**Curhat**

Dua bulan tak bisa lupa dengan malaikat tak bersayap dan nyanyian merdunya, Todoroki ketok palu. Dia memutuskan untuk menerima identitas barunya sebagai hipokrit. Todoroki enggak kuat. Malaikat Hijau terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan hilang. Kalau perlu, Todoroki curi sempaknya agar dia tidak bisa kembali ke khayangan.

Todoroki sadar diri, ia cuma manusia yang tak ada bandingannya di depan Malaikat Hijau. Karena itu, dia langsung meminta bantuan kawannya dari program studi Teknik Elektro yang serba tahu: Kaminari Denki.

(Kenapa Todoroki bilang Kaminari serba tahu padahal dia sering terancam mengulang kelas? Karena pengetahuannya terhadap teori konspirasi melebihi Todoroki. Dia hebat. Todoroki tidak tahu kalau ternyata bumi itu bisa berbentuk jajar genjang … kalau diedit potosop.)

**ShoTodoroki : **_Kaminari. Aku butuh bantuanmu._

**ShoTodoroki :**_Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta._

**Pikachuu : **_Oke, beri tahu aku pohon macam apa kali ini_

**ShoTodoroki : **_Bukan pohon._

**Pikachuu : **_?_

**Pikachuu : **_HUWAT. SUMPEH? _

**Pikachuu : **_Woooo akhirnya maskot Fakultas Teknik jatuh cinta juga!_

**Pikachuu : **_Tell me, bro. Orangnya kaya gimana?_

**ShoTodoroki : **_Dia … hijau._

**Pikachuu : **_…_

**Pikachuu : **_beneran bukan pohon?_

_._

_._

_._

**Sayembara**

Notulis selesai menyebutkan kesimpulan rapat rutin BEM Fakultas Teknik. Bakugou selaku ketua turut menambahkan amanat (baca: ancaman) untuk pertemuan selanjutnya. Dia juga bertanya pada Todoroki apakah sang wakil ingin menambahkan sesuatu, meski aslinya hanya formalitas saja.

Berdasar saran dari Kaminari, Todoroki menggunakan waktu yang diberikan (secara tidak ikhlas) oleh ketuanya untuk meminta bantuan rekan satu BEM mencari Malaikat Hijau yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Todoroki meminta mereka segera menghubunginya jika mereka melihat Malaikat Hijau di sekitar kampus, WC sekalipun. Bahkan disebutkan pula, barang siapa yang berhasil menemukan, akan Todoroki belikan makan siang gratis selama satu semester ke depan.

Selesai berbicara, Todoroki digampar pakai proposal paling tebal yang ada di meja bundar.

Pelakunya mengamuk, "INI RAPAT BEM, BUKAN BIRO JODOH, DISPENSER GOBLOK!"

.

.

.

**Pertemuan kedua**

Kaminari menekan tombol enter. Dia tersenyum puas, akhirnya aplikasi yang ia buat demi memenuhi nilai UTS berhasil dijalankan tanpa ada error atau salah perhitungan. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah aman tersimpan dan bisa disetorkan ke dosen pengampu besok, ia mematikan laptopnya.

Sambil meregangkan otot yang kaku, ia memerhatikan seisi Ruang BEM. Ada beberapa rekannya yang sibuk nugas atau masalah program kerja. Ada juga yang asyik main game. Lalu … ada yang sedang duduk dekat jendela dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Kaminari mungkin hanya akan menggelengkan kepala maklum kalau saja objek yang terakhir itu bukanlah wakil ketuanya yang jarang tersenyum.

_Weh. Ada apa nih? Jangan-jangan soal Malaikat Hijau?_

Kaminari pindah lapak, duduk di sebelah Todoroki. Dia bersiul dan menyikut kawan berkonspirasinya.

"Kenapa nih, senyum-senyum begitu?"

Todoroki menatap Kaminari. Kaminari berharap ia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menangkal silaunya pancaran bahagia dari teman rambut setengah-setengahnya itu.

"Aku bertemu Malaikat Hijau di perpus," kata Todoroki. Suaranya terdengar seolah ia sendiri tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan.

Kaminari mengekeh. Tebakannya benar. "Terus gimana?"

"Kutanya dia, mau nikah denganku atau enggak. Dia senyum, lalu menghindariku terus setelah itu. Aku bahkan tak sempat tanya namanya." Senyum Todoroki melebar sedikit. "Dia malu dengan tunangannya. Imut sekali."

Kaminari menganga, tidak menyangka kawannya ini punya bakat _halu_. Cinta bikin bego itu memang benar, ternyata. Mahasiswa calon _cumlaude _ini bukti nyatanya.

"_Bro_, bukan gitu caranya … "

_Lagian ajaran mana sih yang baru ketemu, tahu nama saja tidak, main lamar-lamar saja? Ya jelas dihindari! Kamu terdengar creepy, Todoroki!_

.

.

.

**WANTED!**

Bakugou menggebrak meja, kesal. "Kemarin kita baru beli HVS, ini kenapa sudah habis? Siapa yang pake buat tugas? NGAKU!"

Nyaris seisi ruangan menggeleng takut. Di antara lautan bisu, satu tangan teracung kalem. "Eh, sori. Kupake buat print poster. Nanti malam kuganti, kok. Dua kali lipat, deh."

"Poster?"

Todoroki menyerahkan selembar 'poster' yang ia print sebagai jawaban. Bakugou membacanya tanpa berkedip. Kalau diteliti lebih mikro, bisa terlihat kalau Bakugou—yang cuma punya dua ekspresi: marah atau sangat marah—ini kaget.

_**DICARI UNTUK DINIKAHI!**_

_**Ciri-ciri: Rambut hijau, mata hijau. Gaya berpakaian tidak semenarik wajahnya. Bisa main gitar. Suara semerdu bidadara surga.**_

_**Jika bertemu, harap hubungi nomor yang ada di bawah ini.**_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan _poster _ini, Muka Diskon?"

"Aku mau membagikannya ke anak fakultas sekitar taman musik. Terutama anak Seni Musik."

Hening sejenak. Bakugou menyerahkan kembali poster yang dimaksud, lalu melangkah tenang meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar tawa membahana dari belakang sekretariat.

Tak ada yang berani mengonfirmasi alasan Bakugou tertawa, atau bahkan memperlihatkan kalau mereka tahu yang tertawa itu memang dia. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

.

.

.

**Sayembara bagian dua**

Todoroki menatap penghuni Ruang BEM serius. "Sebelum bubar, aku izin berbicara."

Bakugou, tidak seperti biasanya, mengangguk sebagai tanda izin diberikan. Bibirnya berkedut, seolah Ketua BEM Yang Terhormat sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum.

_Enggak beres, ini,_ batin yang lain. Ada jengkol di balik kentut membahana.

"Ingat soal Malaikat Hijau yang kucintai?" Terdengar dengusan menahan tawa di sana-sini. Susah sih, melupakan momen seorang Todoroki Shouto menghancurkan _imej-_nya sendiri. Apalagi orangnya tidak sadar sama sekali. "Aku mohon pada kalian untuk bantu aku mencarinya. Darurat. Sepertinya, orang yang kucintai ini, adalah seorang pembunuh."

Hening. Jangkrik bahkan enggan bersuara.

Kaminari yang berani bertanya, "Maksudnya bagaimana?"

Todoroki menjelaskan kalau beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Malaikat Hijau di kafe depan kampus. Ia berniat menghampiri, untuk meminta maaf atas pertemuan sebelumnya, lalu mengajak berkenalan secara baik dan benar seperti yang Kaminari sebutkan. Malaikat Hijau begitu fokus dengan monolognya, sampai Todoroki duduk di depannya pun belum ternotis juga. Akhirnya, Todoroki memutuskan menunggu sampai dinotis saja.

Yang mana ia sesalkan, karena setelah Malaikat Hijau menyadari keberadaannya, dia jadi tahu cara praktis mencabut nyawa orang beserta rencana alibi yang terdengar sempurna. Sumbernya _fresh _dari bibir seksi sang pujaan hati. Todoroki kabur tanpa sempat memperingati pengunjung kafe yang lain. Dia terlalu panik dan sibuk _denial_.

Siapa yang tidak akan _denial_ saat tahu gebetannya adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin?

Todoroki agak kesal saat teman-temannya tidak menanggapi serius. Bahkan ada yang tertawa dan bilang, _halah paling kamu salah kira lagi. Susah emang punya temen kelewat polos gini._

Paling parah itu yang berkomentar, _Teori konspirasi apa lagi ini, Kaminari?_

Dan dijawab Kaminari dengan pekikan, _Jangan menyalahkanku! Dia dari pabriknya sudah begitu!_

Itu maksudnya apa? Tolong, Todoroki enggak paham.

.

"Ini orangnya, kan?" Bohong kalau Todoroki bilang dia tidak kaget melihat Malaikat Hijau-nya ada di layar ponsel Bakugou.

"Kamu lihat dia? Di mana?"

"Ikut aku."

.

Jangan bilang, Bakugou ini komplotannya?

.

.

.

**Ditemukan**

Todoroki membeku di pintu kamar asrama Bakugou. Di bagian bawah kasur bertingkat, ia melihat gebetannya sedang duduk bersila sambil memeluk boneka kelinci sedang berwarna hijau. Wajahnya berkerut, terlihat serius menatap layar laptop.

Untuk sesaat, Todoroki greget ingin mencubit. _Imut sekali_.

Pikiran itu segera ia singkirkan jauh-jauh. Malaikat Hijau mungkin imut. Tetapi tak menyangkal kalau dia itu _malaikat_ _maut_.

"Oi, Deku!" tegur Bakugou.

Malaikat Hijau berjengit kaget, memelototi Bakugou. Pelototannya berganti kebingungan saat sadar Bakugou tidak sendiri. Kebingungan itu pun akhirnya digantikan dengan … ekspresi yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

Mungkin dia sakit? Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kacchan! Kenapa dia ada di sini?!" katanya, menuding Todoroki.

Todoroki mengangguk, menatap Bakugou. Betul, kenapa Bakugou membawanya ke sini? Menemui Malaikat Hijau? Mereka ini komplotan dan Bakugou merasa ia harus dihabisi karena mengancam penyamaran Malaikat Hijau?

_This is it? _Inikah hari terakhir Todoroki di dunia?

"Request boleh? Aku rela dibunuh kalian, asalkan Malaikat Hijau berhenti membunuh."

Todoroki berkedip tak paham. Mendengar permintaannya, Bakugou malah berjongkok dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Sebegitu kecilkah kemungkinan taubat Malaikat Hijau-ku?_

"Kacchan! Aku gagal paham! Jelaskan!" Malaikat Hijau melempar boneka yang sedang dipeluknya ke Bakugou.

Perlu beberapa kali mencoba berhenti hingga akhirnya Bakugou benar-benar bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Si bedebah ini," Bakugou mendengus tertahan, "mengira kau pembunuh, Deku."

"Kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kau kenal aku?!"

"Harus?"

"Kacchan!"

Hening.

Todoroki belum benar-benar paham apa yang terjadi, tapi … "Jadi, kau bukan pembunuh?" Kalbu Todoroki butuh kepastian.

'Deku' tersenyum masam. "Uh. Hai. Aku Midoriya Izuku, teman Bakugou. Kita satu tingkat. Aku ambil prodi Kriminologi, terakhir kali cek belum pernah membunuh orang."

Monolog bau-bau pembunuh berdarah dingin tempo hari pun kini bisa dimengerti. Todoroki ingin nari hula-hula rasanya. Syukurlah memang cuma salah paham. Seperti kata teman-teman.

"Oh."

.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Midoriya 'Deku' menganga selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia lempar bantal, tepat mengenai kepala Todoroki.

"K-kau tidak bisa seenaknya melamar orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal!"

"Jadi kalau sudah kenal, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Midoriya hanya bisa gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan dari Wakil Ketua BEM Fakultas Teknik itu. Bakugou belakangan ini sering menceritakan tingkah _polos _tanpa urat maludari yang bersangkutan. Dia sendiri sudah menyaksikannya di perpus waktu itu. Penyebaran poster di Fakultas Seni? Sampai saat ini Jirou—temannya dari jurusan Seni Musik—masih belum puas menertawakannya.

_Naksir enggak usah sampai segininya, dong!_

"Dah, terima aja sana! Tipemu, 'kan? Tampang oke, kalem, pintar." Bakugou lanjut tertawa.

Midoriya melempar amunisi terakhir yang ada di atas kasur—guling—ke arah Bakugou. Dia tersenyum puas saat Bakugou merintih di lantai.

_Ganteng sih iya, tapi geblek._

_Gimana ya?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

**Ini tuh tadinya mau dibikin ff fluff tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. EH JADINYA MALAH NISTAIN THERMOSTAT TERCINTA XD**

**Aaaa maafkan kalau humornya maksa x') Ini ngedadak banget bikinnya. Semoga masih layak baca aja deh huhu.**

**Berkenan tinggalkan krisar? =)**

**Salam Mode Terbang,**

**Cunguk**


End file.
